


Soft and Sweet

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [32]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), Cock Warming, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Top Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Marvin's had a horrible day and just needs Whizzer to hold him close.______Requested by a couple anons on Tumblr: "Cockwarming, but really fluffy. Like they just do it to feel close and be intimate with each other, so maybe they watch a movie while Whizzers sat on Marvin's dick (or vise versa), or they just cuddle and talk about their day while doing it until they both feel ready for it to turn into sex. Could be used for comfort after a bad day even :)" / "soft boy marv, like kinda sweet, soft and sensitive."
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Soft and Sweet

Whizzer met Marvin at the front door with a smile and a kiss, but the smile quickly slid away as he registered the exhaustion and frustration Marvin knew was written all over his face. Marvin put one arm around Whizzer’s neck, sighing. 

“I’ve had the worst day,” he mumbled into Whizzer’s shoulder.

Thursdays were the days Marvin worked really late, so they’d come to the agreement that Whizzer should eat dinner at home and Marvin should eat dinner out and then when Marvin got home, they would have dessert together, but Marvin wasn’t interested in dessert tonight. He just wanted Whizzer to hold him. 

Whizzer tucked his head over Marvin’s shoulder and squeezed him.

“Tell me about it.”

Marvin sighed heavily and reluctantly pulled out of the hug to put his briefcase on the table. “I lost the deal I was so close to getting and got flack from my boss even though it had nothing to do with me and all to do with the temp who answered one of their calls the other day and got all his information mixed up and told them something that wasn’t true and so they backed out of the deal at the last minute.” Marvin sighed again and Whizzer enveloped him in his arms. “And the traffic was bad so I was late for a meeting and somebody spilled coffee on the notes I was taking _during_ the meeting and it’s just been a shit day and I’m tired.”

Whizzer rubbed his back and nosed down Marvin’s neck. “What do you need me to do, honey? What do you want? Food, cuddles, a bath?”

Marvin sighed, knowing exactly what he wanted. “I want to be close to you and just… watch a movie or something.” He knew Whizzer would understand what he meant. Whizzer was great at knowing what Marvin meant when he just vaguely implied what he wanted. He didn’t have the energy to spell it out right now and knew he didn’t have to.

Whizzer nuzzled his cheek. “Go take a shower and put on something comfy and I’ll be ready for you, hon. What movie?”

“I don’t care. You pick.”

Whizzer nodded and pressed a kiss to Marvin’s forehead. Marvin went into the bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes before going to the bathroom and turning on the water. He spent about half an hour in the shower getting ready, though some of that time was spent sitting on the floor just letting the water wash over him. 

When Marvin emerged from the bathroom, wearing sweatpants and one of Whizzer’s sweatshirts, Whizzer was sitting on the couch, a movie cued up on the TV, lube on the couch cushion next to him. Marvin came over to him and Whizzer sat up to kiss his forehead.

“Feeling better?”

Marvin shrugged. The shower had helped a little, but it was Whizzer he wanted and needed more than anything. He reached his hand out and Whizzer curled his hand around Marvin’s, warm and sturdy.

“I’m ready for you, hon,” Whizzer said softly and Marvin nodded, smiling warmly at him. Marvin was ready for him, too.

Whizzer pulled his pants off and got comfortable against the back of the couch. He took the lube and worked his hand over his cock—not to stimulate exactly—and then wiped his hands on the towel he’d laid over the arm of the couch. He put his hand out to Marvin, who pulled his sweatpants off carefully and climbed into Whizzer’s lap. He lifted himself up just enough for Whizzer to position his cock beneath him, and he lowered himself down onto it, sighing as he did. Once fully seated, he leaned back against Whizzer’s chest and Whizzer pulled a soft blanket overtop them both. Marvin turned his head to kiss Whizzer’s jaw.

He wasn’t hard, but he didn’t need to be. He felt good like this—warm and cared for. Whizzer put his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Marvin rested his head on Whizzer’s shoulder and exhaled, letting out the chaos and stress of the day. Whizzer ran a hand through Marvin’s hair and tucked the blanket in around them before putting his arm back around Marvin’s waist.

“You good?”

“Much better now.”

Whizzer used the TV remote to play the film, and then rested his hand on Marvin’s lower abdomen, fingers tangling gently in his pubic hair. It was comforting.

They stayed like that for a while, both watching the movie and occasionally commenting on it, but their commentary became less and less frequent as the film went on. About thirty minutes in, Whizzer murmured in his ear that he needed to move a bit to stay hard and Marvin nodded. Whizzer held him up just a bit and thrusted shallowly a few times, just enough stimulation to keep him hard, before going still again. The thrusting didn’t feel bad, per se—Marvin just wasn’t wanting full-on sex right then. He just liked feeling connected to Whizzer in this way; there was nothing more intimate than cuddling while Whizzer was inside him, making him warm and full and comfortable. 

They were almost through the movie, Whizzer having had to move a couple more times to stay hard, when Marvin realized he had dozed off on Whizzer’s shoulder and missed a good portion of the film. He hadn’t realized he was so tired, but he was, and his eyes were drooping now, his head lolling on Whizzer’s shoulder. 

The movie credits rolled and Whizzer turned off the TV with the remote and kissed his cheek, though Marvin was only vaguely aware of it. He only realized he was hard when Whizzer shifted him slightly and his cock brushed against the blanket. He hadn’t even noticed becoming aroused, but he was, and now he was wanting more, as tired as he was. To let Whizzer know, he turned his head into Whizzer's neck and mouthed at the soft skin there, kissing and nibbling sleepily and humming quietly.

Whizzer hummed back at him and slipped a hand beneath Marvin’s sweatshirt to splay across his chest, touching his collarbones and nipples gently before turning his head to meet Marvin’s roaming lips. Whizzer mumbled a question against his mouth and Marvin nodded. Whizzer ran his hands down to the backs of Marvin’s thighs and pulled him up onto his knees so Marvin could keep himself lifted off Whizzer’s lap just enough for Whizzer to be able to move. 

Whizzer broke his lips away from Marvin’s, red and glossy, and Marvin dropped his head back onto Whizzer’s shoulder as Whizzer began to rock into him gently. He was half asleep, but he was feeling so good, and Whizzer was warm and comfortable… It was wonderful. 

He felt a buzzing in his ears and a curious sensation began to swell in his chest the more Whizzer moved; he could hear Whizzer’s heartbeat in his ear and he felt as though it was keeping his own heart going, in time, together. The sensation of being kept alive by Whizzer spread to his forehead, and then to his fingers, and he reached for Whizzer’s hand, holding tight. He felt as though they were more attached mentally and emotionally than physically, and that strange sensation kept growing, moving throughout him, and he mentally pushed on it and in his drowsy state, was sure the beat of Whizzer’s heart in his ear was Whizzer’s response. 

He let himself go—relinquishing all control, letting Whizzer love him fully and completely. With his eyes closed, he was consumed by feeling, and was only aware of the way it felt to have Whizzer fill him and bring him closer and closer to orgasm—he could feel it rising up inside him, asking to be released, and the feeling was so warm, so full, so sweet. Whizzer brought a hand up to cross over Marvin’s chest, holding his arm tightly across the length of Marvin’s body, and kissed his temple, and Marvin knew Whizzer had brought him there.

He came with an exhale, falling further into Whizzer as he relaxed, and Whizzer held him tighter, hugging him close and keeping him grounded as his body tingled and shook. His brain was clouded and buzzing and an enveloping warmth spread through his body and he went completely limp against Whizzer’s chest, feeling so cozy and loved. A tear slid out of the corner of his eye and down his cheek, but he wasn’t upset, and he wasn’t really crying, but his eyes were damp with the intensity of everything he was feeling. 

He felt Whizzer pull out and shift Marvin around so that he was cradled more securely in Whizzer’s arms. He pushed his face into Whizzer’s chest and closed his eyes against the dim light of the room. He hated to fall asleep like this; he hated making Whizzer carry him to the bathroom and clean him up, half-asleep and useless, but he was just so tired and Whizzer’s arms were so comfortable. 

He finally fell asleep against Whizzer’s chest, Whizzer holding him, a blanket tucked snugly around him, Whizzer’s heartbeat, steady and reassuring, in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me this request on Tumblr; feel free to send in your own!  
> @maybeeatspaghetti  
> maybeeatspaghetti.tumblr.com


End file.
